Pneumonia
by TheDevilsLotus
Summary: Yumi is sick. Can her friends make her feel better or worse?


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, nor claim, Code Lyoko or any of its products as my own

**AN:** First attempt at making a funny CL fanfic. Sorry if it's lame, I'm not good at writing humor

**Summary:** Yumi is at home sick. Can her friends make her feel better or worse?

* * *

She felt terrible.

No terrible wasn't the right term to describe how she felt right now. She felt dead. Literally dead. She couldn't move, talk, eat, or drink normally anymore. All she wanted to do was sleep. That was the only thing she ever felt motivated to do, and it was easy too. She didn't have to move in order to sleep. She didn't have to talk, eat, or drink in order to sleep. All she had to do was close her eyes and the rest did the work itself. It felt good to sleep...

... sometimes. Sometimes she had trouble keeping herself in a stable environment. Sometimes her body would be too hot and so she would strip off all the sheets she had on her futon, but then it would get icy afterwards and she would find herself pulling them back over her. This process repeatedly reared its ugly head and she hated it. She hated feeling like this, she hated not being able to eat without feeling sick, and she hated that she couldn't see her friends. She hadn't talked to them since before this incident. It all started with her coming home from a regular day of school. She came home with the intent of doing her homework like the star student she was, but she was only one foot in the house before the overwhelming urge to throw up came to her. Quickly kicking off of her shoes, she ran up the stairs and into the bathroom, where she barfed up lunch, which was actually very good today. What a waste.

After throwing up a second time not long after the first time, her mother sensed something was wrong. She checked her daughter out and came to a conclusion.

Pneumonia.

Yumi loathed that word now. It was all because of pneumonia that she was feeling so terrible. Her parents called the school and said that she would be out of school for two weeks because of this and she hadn't gotten around to telling her friends this, though the word must've been spread by Sissi who could only be delighted that Yumi wouldn't be in school for two weeks so that she could try and flirt with Ulrich without her (Yumi) being around. On normal conditions Yumi would hate thinking that but now that she was sick like this, she just found herself not having the strength to care.

She was a mess. She only got up occasionally to go to the bathroom or to wash herself but she felt dizzy with every step she took. The house always looked like it was moving from side to side and she just couldn't handle it. Imagine that. Yumi, a Lyoko warrior who fought a vicious AI virus almost everyday now reduced to a weak, sniveling teenager who hardly had the strength to do anything. It felt insulting for her to be in such a position. All those years of working up a tough exterior, now gone.

She was getting sick of drinking Ginger Ale now. She could eat what she would normally have if she wasn't sick but food just wasn't appealing to her and so she seldom ate unless her parents insisted she do so. She didn't want to do either because all she really wanted to do was sleep. And she had spent the first four days of the first week doing just that.

It was on the fifth day that she got a special phone call. She was enjoying a nice dream when her ringtone went off. Yumi opened one eye and sighed. Her dream was gone, terminated. She would never see it again. She reached over and took the phone without even so much as looking at the ID user before clicking the talk button and holding it up to her ear. "Hello?" she croaked weakly.

"Hi Yumi."

"Who is this?"

"It's Aelita."

"Aelita? Oh I'm sorry Aelita... I didn't recognize you there."

"Neither did I. I thought I had the wrong number." There was a pause. "You sound terrible."

"I feel terrible."

"Do you know what you have?"

"Pneumonia."

"Jeremie, what's pneumonia?" Yumi heard Aelita ask. She could hear Jeremie talking but her brain didn't register it. "We heard you were sick. Sissi's been spre-"

"Yeah I knew she would," Yumi coughed weakly.

Suddenly there was a scuffle and the phone was placed in someone else's hand.

"HI YUMI!" Yumi yelped as Odd's voice rang through her ears. Yup it was definitely Odd. Sick or not she couldn't mistake his voice for anything else.

"Odd! You are so lucky I'm sick right now or otherwise I'd go over there and kick your a-"

"Yeah wel- HEY I wasn't done talking! Give it back to me!"

"Fat chance Odd." Yumi smiled warmly at the voice. It was another one she could never mistake. There was more scuffling before someone spoke into the phone. "Uh Yumi?"

"Hi Ulrich," she croaked.

"Wow Aelita wasn't kidding when she said she couldn't recognize you. How are you doing?"

"Horribly."

"I can tell."

"Oh so you're calling me horrible? _Thanks_ for being such a pal Ulrich."

She could hear him chuckling on the other end of the line. "You're welcome."

"Where are you guys calling from?"

"Outside on the bench. We just finished up lunch. We just wanted to know how you're holding up."

Yumi coughed into her sleeve, the pain in her chest only growing. It hurt to cough. Once she was done coughing she put the phone back up to her face. "Not very well, and that's saying something."

"Yeah I can t- ODD stop! I'm talking!"

"You can talk to your Juliet later! Let me talk! What she needs is a good dose of the Odd."

"_The Odd_?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever heard of that prescription before?"

"Oh yeah I have actually. Didn't they have a recall on it because it got several people sick?"

Jeremie and Aelita began to laugh in the background. Yumi found herself smiling. She wanted to laugh but even laughing hurt. Odd was fuming, she could tell. She had known him for a good two years, so she knew when he was doing whatever regardless of whether she was there or not.

"Give me the phone Ulrich!"

"No wait your turn!"

"C'mon give someone else a chance!"

"No!"

More scuffling...

"Yumi?" Thank god it was Jeremie's voice this time.

"Hi Jeremie. How're things?" Yumi coughed weakly.

"Uh, they could be better."

"Not very good huh?"

"Not if the only other sane person is out sick."

"What, Aelita is sane."

"But she's always with Odd and Ulrich and I'm starting to worry if that's what affecting her health."

"Wow, what a great boyfriend you turned out to be, dissing your girlfriend like that." Yumi yawned. She wanted to wrap this up quickly so that she could go back to bed. She didn't want to be stuck talking to her friends until lunch was over. "So... how was class?"

"Wha..? Oh, good I guess. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"No Xana attacks?"

"Nothing to report."

"That's strange," Yumi frowned. Nevertheless she tossed the idea aside.

"Hey Jer, pass the phone over here," she heard Ulrich call out.

"Ulrich, get your big butt off of me!" Odd yelped.

"What, is Ulrich sitting on Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah and y'know what, Odd _did_ deserve it." In the background Yumi heard a loud, "NO I DIDN'T".

She chose to ignore it. "True that."

"Okay, I'm going to hand you over to Ulrich." Odd started cracking up in the background while Ulrich scowled at Jeremie. Yumi remained perfectly oblivious to what had just happened. Again her brain wasn't really registering anything. She could hear the phone being transferred and Ulrich's voice softly talking into it.

"Yumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, so, uh, how long are you going to be out for?"

"Uh two weeks? I wish I could stay out longer, I'm too tired to do anything," she whined as she buried her head into her pillow. _Soft, sweet pillow, we'll meet again soon._

Ulrich chuckled. "You sound it. Well I'm going to let you go and rest. I'll call you later to see how you're doing, okay?"

"AWWW," Odd shouted in the background. "How sweet!"

"Shut up Odd."

"Took the words right out of my mouth Ulrich," Yumi yawned with a smile.

He chuckled. "'kay, I'm going to let you go now. Get some rest alright?"

"Yes_ mom_."

"Heh, alright then. Bye Yumi."

"Bye Yumi!" Jeremie and Aelita chorused over the phone.

"BYE YUMI I LOVE Y-"

"-ODD!" Yumi hung up before Odd could get his 'really important message' across. She threw the phone to the side and buried her face into her pillow, sleep feigning itself upon her fairly quickly, a big smile on her lips. At first she couldn't stand being sick in bed. But she didn't mind it so much now.

Her friends always knew how to cheer her up.


End file.
